Jamaican Posse
The Jamaican Posse is a loose coalition of gangs, based predominantly in the New York City area, first being involved in drugs and gun-running in the early 1980s. It is widely claimed that the Jamaican Posses are affiliated with Jamaican political parties, such as the Jamaica Labour Party and the People's National Party. The JLP posses dominate the east and south of Kingston, Jamaica and other smaller towns and the PNP posses are mainly found in the Western side and there are a few that state they are not allied to either Political party. These are often in the Northern slums of downtown Kingston. In the United Kingdom they are referred to as Yardies. History The Jamaican Posses first began operating in the early 1970s, originally dealing in marijuana and guns. From 1983, they expanded into crack cocaine. Their centers of drug trafficking are New York, New Jersey, Philadelphia and Miami, with Connecticut's major cities as secondary distribution points. A number of Posse members are in prison in these areas. Although their members originate from Jamaica, they are not connected with the Rastafarian religion, who predominantly associate themselves with the production and sale of marijuana. There is a rift between the two groups over the production of cocaine in Jamaica - the Rastafari are against the production of harder drugs than cannabis. There are two Posses that come into the news and are well documented and these are, The Spangler Posse, alleged to be politically aligned with the People's National Party PNP (socialistic tendencies rumored to be aligned with Fidel Castro), and the Shower Posse (aligned with the Jamaica Labour Party (JLP), and allegedly aligned with the United States and the CIA). Violence Jamaican Posse members are known for gun battles with the police and drive-by shootings in disputes with rival gangs over drug turf. Posse members are known for ritual killing|ritualized killings of members who "rip off" profits on drugs. The killing ritual usually involves the shooting of the individual five times; four to the chest and one to the head. Other ritual violent acts have included the use of laundry irons, chainsaws, hammer and nails, and butcher's knives. Posse members have little regard for public safety or human life. As part of their code, extreme violence is directed at anyone they feel has disrespected them or is in their way. Once in prison, however, their violence is savage but not regular. The alleged head of the One Order Gang, Andrew 'Bun Man' Hope, was murdered in Spanish Town on February 8, 2006 which sparked a riot the following day. Although the Jamaican Posse members were known for violence they did leave behind some of the information that we still need to follow, like the Jamacian weapons, and the Jamaican weapons that are still used today in Jamaica. People still do not understand much about these groups, but do have a very good idea about our nations capital. And what it means to the dominican republic of Jamaica. Political alignment The Jamaican police tend to ally themselves with the JLP and while the army tends to ally itself with the PNP. JLP Posses *Presidential Clique (One Order Affiliated Tivoli Gardens And Clarendon) *Shower Posse (One Order Affiliated Tivoli Gardens) *One Order (Spanish Town) {Extended To Clarendon} *New World Order (One Order Affiliated Various Areas Of kingston) *Organize crime/Gas Gang (One Order Affiliated-Brixton,London-UK) *One Umbrella (One Order Affiliated -PortMore) *Huggins Gang *Banton Po *Precinct !3 *Rema Sheme Crew *Bull Bay Crew/Bull Pen *Common Gang (Red Hill Road) *Milk Lane crew PNP Posses *Spangler Posse *Lion Paw Posse (No-Order Posse New Posse) *Water House Posse *Rock House Posse *Trench Town Posse *Jungle Posse *Gaza Posse (ClansMan Gang) *Gully Posse *Mountain View Posse *Tel Aviv Posse *Dog Posse *Cuban Posse *Death Row Posse 'Unaligned posses' There are more and more major posses not having to be allied with a political party because of there power, and some never have been, heres a list of posses that don't have political ties *Dunkerk Boys Massive *Truman Arms Posse *8 ball Posse *The Gucci Gang *98 Posse *Du Rag Posse *Much Love Crew *Lock City Crew *Kick off Head Crew *The Gucci Gang *Hype Crew *Back 2 Back Gang (authorities in the UK have arrested/deperted 200+ members of these last three posses in 2003 to 2006 and they have been left in disarray) Some of these posses have broken away from bigger posses they are known as Splinter crews or "copycat gangs" and are made up of some Jamaican born imagrents but most of them are Homeboys(UK,US,CAN born blacks or whites) and they tend not to be linked much with Jamaica itself, they tend to be more involved with the drug trade in there locality (in either the US, UK or Canada). They still operate like the other Jamaican posses and structure them selfs on the three tier system, one of thing is they tend to be very loose kit and wildly violent due to there heavy use of A class drugs and/or hunger for paper. There are probably thousands of these small indie cells in operation, More will probably be added to the list as soon as correct info comes in. List of Kingston Garrison areas *Trench Town (DownTown) *Cockburn Pen (Westside) *Tivoli Gardens (Westside) *Waterhouse (Far Westside) *Riverton City (Far Westside) *Payne Land (Westside) *Rose Town (Westside *Southside (SC) *Denham Town (Westside) *Wilton Gardens (Rema) DownTown *Rose Town (DownTown) *Payne Land (Westside) *Hunts Bay (Far Westside) *Washington Gardens (Far Westside) *Olympic Gardens (westside), *Dunkirk (Eastside), *August Town (Mona), *Papine (Mona), *Nannyville (Eastside), *Backbush (Eastside), *Jaques Road (Eastside), *Arnett Gardens (Jungle) (DownTown), *Hannah Town (DownTown), *Vineyard Town (Eastside), *Rollington Town (Eastside), *Allman Town (DownTown), *Rae Town (SC), *McGregor Gully (Westside), List of Spanish Town garrison areas *Rivoli, *Africa, *Lime Tree Grove, *De la vega City, *Fish Ground, *Manchester Lane, *Lakes Pen. External links *Connecticut Gang Activities Group article *Organized Crime in New Jersey *The Mafia in New Jersey - Afro-lineal Organized Crime - Jamaicans Further reading * Born Fi' Dead : A Journey Through The Jamaican Posse Underworld by Laurie Gunst *''Shower Posse: The Most Notorious Jamaican Crime Organization'' by Duane Blake Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:Law & Justice Category:Crime Category:Criminal organizations Category:Gangs